Military of Sekowo
The Imperial Armed Forces of Sekowo was the military of the Imperial Federation of Sekowo. The Imperial Armed Forces were comprised of three branches, the Air Force, Army and Navy. The Sekowan military was disbanded at the end of the Indralan-Sekowan War. Sekowan Imperial Navy The Sekowan Imperial Navy (SIN) was a relatively large navy in comparison to the majority of the countries of Terra. The SIN was comprised of very old ships, most built between 2460 to 2475 and 2521 to 2531. ]] The SIN was comprised of 1,980 vessels of which at least 800 were always in active service. While the SIN was comprised of many different ships of many different classes, Coastal Patrol Cruisers made up the largest class of ships with a total of one-thousand five-hundred vessels. The Sekowan Imperial Navy was considered to be one of the two cornerstones of the the Imperial Armed Forces of Sekowo. Marine Special Forces The SIN Marine Special Forces were a small group of highly and specially trained Navy personnel. They mainly performed amphibious assault missions, aquatic and coastal recon missions and in rare cases 'target neutralization' missions. Naval Air Wing The SIN Air Wing was comprised of a moderate sized group of aircraft ranging from carrier based fighters like the F/A-18 'Super Hornet' to Land to Sea transport helicopters. The SIN Air Wing operated ten of the advanced XH-1 'Heimdall' Heavy Attack Helicopters, as well as twenty of the thirty F/A-18's. Sekowan Imperial Air Force The Sekowan Imperial Air Force (SIAF) comprised the majority of the Aero Space vehicles in the Sekowan military. Like the SIN the SIAF was comprised of very old aerospace craft, the majority being built between 2498 and 2508. ]] The SIAF was comprised of 5,240 aircraft, of which half were in active service. The major composition of the IFAF were fighter jets and Helicopters and U/CAV's making up more than half of the overall SFAF fleet. The Sekowan Imperial Air Force was considered to be one of the two cornerstones of the Imperial Armed Forces of Sekowo. Air Force Space Forces The SIAF was the parent branch of the Space Forces, sharing joint command and facilities. The SIAF-SF made up ten percent of the SFAF aircraft, and roughly twenty-five percent of its budget. Air Force Missile Shield Command The SIAF, via the SIAF-SF was one of the four agencies that run the Sekowan Missile Defence Shield. The ten Air-Borne Laser (ABL) YAL-1's operated by the SIAF made up half of it's Missile Defence Shield responsibilities, with the remaining half being orbital satellite systems. Sekowan Imperial Army The Sekowan Imperial Army (SIA) was the traditional Armed Forces of Sekowo, being responsible for ground forces and related resources. The SFA, unlike the Navy and Air Force was for a great deal of time relatively small, in terms of military equipment, yet paradoxically the largest in terms of members. ]] The SIA was comprised of 270,000 individuals spread throughout the Sekowo's various Army bases. While the Army in the past had been the most important military branch, in modern times it was the branch that received the least funding and overall attention. The Army was comprised of 216,500 vehicles of various types and categories. Army Special Forces The Army Special Forces division was a special division comprised of anywhere between one-thousand to three-thousand individuals specializing in various forms of warfare as diverse as Grenadiers to Snipers to industrial sabotage. Category:Sekowo Category:Military Category:Government and politics of Sekowo